


BY THE BI

by qsigne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Boyd, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Character of Color, Mystery, POV Bisexual Character, POV Character of Color, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsigne/pseuds/qsigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in Beacon Hills is changing people's sexuality, and Boyd is the only one who knows.</p><p>(Or how Boyd is seriously underrated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BY THE BI

**Author's Note:**

> I kept looking for stories about Boyd and finding nothing. And that's the beauty of fanfiction; if it's not there, you just make it up yourself. I also laughed at how everybody in Beacon Hills are apparently bisexual, according to the fandom. This is the result. 
> 
> (I'm my own beta and I'm Danish and have ADD (read: chronically sloppy), so mistakes are there and are mine, and of course I don't own any of the characters, it's all Teen Wolf)

Boyd watches Danny surreptitiously. He is drinking a protein shake and talking animatedly to Lydia, something about lacrosse tactics. He doesn't seem to notice the juicy cleavage she's showing today or her perfectly plump lips, and it would also be weird if he did, since he is the one openly gay guy in their year. He's also an openly gay guy with insanely cute dimples, dimples Boyd would like to stick his tongue into.

Boyd knows he is bi himself. He didn't use to be. He wonders if anyone else knows how weird that is. How he had a very clear idea of his own sexuality before he transferred to Beacon Hills, and that he was absolutely straight. He had even tried kissing a guy, just to be completely sure. He’d never as much as looked at guys in that way, not felt the tiniest flutter, but since his cousin Lamar from LA had suddenly discovered he preferred dick and gotten a divorce, he thought he'd better make certain; his dad left them when he and Alicia were little, and he had never wanted to do that to his own future kids. And so he'd kissed a guy, a really cool and objectively hot guy he'd met at a club, and it just wasn't the same as with girls. He just liked girls; he could feel it way down in the core of his being. Sometimes ignorant people will ask how homosexuals can be sure they are gay, and the answer is always that they just know. Well, he just knew he was straight. And then they moved to Beacon Hills.

Danny is still talking to Lydia, but his eyes are wandering towards Derek's crotch. The alpha is sitting in the sofa watching the news. Boyd can't blame Danny; Derek's hot like _damn_ boy! It's still weird that he can think that, but he does. There are only so many sex dreams a guy can take before he has to admit he's really into the whole hairy asses and general brawn thing. And yeah, dicks.

It had been kind of a shock at first, because he had been so _sure_. He’d even thought he might be cursed, and went so far as to ask Deaton if there was any sign of magic on him, some kind of lust spell, but he came up blank. Said the usual stuff about growing boys and developing sexualities, and looked really uncomfortable the whole time. The brother knows all kinds of magical shit, but he's not that good with people.

And then he thought it might be the werewolf thing, and for a while he thought that was it. It made perfect sense really: Everybody in the pack are bi, it's easy to smell. And with all the other changes, why not this too? You grow fur and fangs and hard-ons. Except that Derek had never said anything about it, and they had _all_ asked about werewolf sexuality in _great_ detail; nobody wanted to be surprised by a knot or some kind of weird mating habit in the middle of getting their freak on. Derek looked equal parts horribly uncomfortable and hugely amused by their questions, but you gotta give it to the guy, he answered them all, albeit with very short sentences, lots of eye rolling and a little sweat. For Derek that's as forthcoming and open as it gets. And there was no talk about any forced bisexuality.

In fact, werewolves seemed to be as diverse as humans and animals, if perhaps a little more open about it; it's natural when you can smell arousal and hear moans several floors up, and when you end up without any clothes on in the middle of the forest every other night. Besides, the wolf just doesn't care, and it's actually been freeing to let it take over on that area, Boyd thinks, instead of being so damn inhibited all the time. There are so many other things you have to control as a werewolf, so who wants to spend energy on something as pointless as shame?

Anyway, after the whole sex talk, Boyd had started to remember that the dick dreams went before the bite, so that was the end of that theory. Besides, all the humans in the pack are bi too.

He keeps his ears open, even though he knows he looks half asleep. Everybody has arrived now and the pack meeting is beginning. He is sitting way back, not being all that talkative and preferring to watch. Derek is mumbling a few things of general interest and Stiles makes some comments about the wolfbane pellets he and Lydia have made and how they are not to be eaten, no matter how much they resemble dry food for dogs. Boyd would have smacked his ass for being such a fool, if it wasn't because he has begun to recognize that Stilinski's endless stream of bullshit is done almost involuntarily.  His ADHD makes him chatter constantly unless something catches his attention; then you won't hear a peep from him for hours, days even. Besides, the boy is sharp, no doubt about it. It pays to listen to him, even if you have to sieve out 95% of his crap; the rest just might save your life at some point.

Isaac is on about how lacrosse training has changed schedule, and how it will cut into pack time. Everybody groans; it's annoying to have to reschedule again and find time where everybody is free to participate. Thank God Lydia is part of the pack, otherwise they would end up having to train and do pack meetings at night all the time. She quickly figures out a new date and time to meet, apparently having gained access to everybody's calendars online. Danny has probably hacked their phones. Boyd should be pissed, but he's really just relieved. With most things, he prefers to just let other people decide, it's less bother. If he really cares, he'll do his own deciding. It always shocks people when he does, though. Like leaving the pack, back then. He stands by his decision, it was the right choice with the information he had: Derek being the crappy alpha he was, Isaac seeming like his crush on Scott would decide his pack loyalties and the way the danger felt over for the time being. It just looked like the safer choice to seek out another pack. They didn't know Gerard was out there or about the Alpha Pack. But they learned. And after that, neither he nor Erica felt the need to explore further. And things started to improve, too. He is glad he stayed now; the pack has grown, and everything is more stable.

Danny is the newest addition. It seemed natural to include him, really; he has some very useful skills, both his people skills and his hacking. Everybody knows and likes him and as Jackson's best friend he helps keeping the douche part of him down. The more insecure Jackson feels, the bigger the asshole he is, and Jackson always feels insecure, so Danny's Jackson duties are heavily appreciated.

It was also Danny that made Boyd realize what was going on with him, dick wise. Boyd would never have known anything about Beacon Hills' gay scene without him, and so would never have wondered why a small town like Beacon Hills had such a relatively huge gay population. The Jungle is only one club out of many; there's drag clubs and bars and knitting circles for lesbians, you name it, and everybody he knows are at least bi-curious. Everybody in school also seems to switch between the genders in a way that seems a little more extreme than the regular teenage exploring. And talking with Erica confirmed his suspicion that Allison didn't dapple in girls until she moved here, just like him and guys. That's when he became really certain: Somehow Beacon Hills makes people gay.

Everybody are chatting in small groups, they're at the more informal part of the pack meeting now. There's no immediate danger in the Hale territory at the moment, and their various offence and defense projects are going as planned. Boyd himself is practicing with Jackson on weekends, some fighting combinations that will be lethal one day, when they get them right more than 5% of the time. It's fun and it's useful and when they're fighting Jackson keeps his mouth shut, which means Boyd can appreciate his frat boy good looks without wanting to smack him.

Erica walks over to him and drapes herself over his back like a curvy blanket.

"A penny for your thoughts, babe." she whispers and nuzzles his jaw with her nose. She smells of leather and rose and musk.

"Keep your change, girl," he murmurs and kisses her cheek. "It's Isaac's turn to cook." Isaac is a horrible cook and he never makes enough food. He and Erica always go out for pizza afterwards.

But Isaac's forgotten some homework and in the end Stiles and Derek team up instead. They're a great kitchen combo; Stiles knows everything there is to know about nutrition and some great recipes to boot and Derek is great at the actual cooking and doesn't forget to take stuff out of the oven when he gets distracted. Boyd can live with the noisy squabbles they have during, since the result is always mouthwatering. He secretly thinks they should just fuck already and get it over with, but they're both so full of self-esteem issues it seems unlikely just yet. Besides, Derek seems to be one of those with newly acquired urges, and he isn't easing into them gently, more like smacking whoever inspires them, namely Stiles.

That was another piece of the puzzle: Whatever played around with their sexualities wasn't doing it before the Hale fire, or wasn't doing it to Derek. He just seems too jittery about the attraction to be used to it. Besides, he was fine when it came to women, although clearly pretty fucked up about relationships in general; you just know the man's been burned in the past. Although burned isn't really an appropriate word in this case, Boyd thinks.

Stiles on the other hand seems to rest in his bisexuality, so that's probably old news to him. Scott seems oblivious to his attraction towards Isaac, but his head is still in Allison Land, and besides, it's Scott: He may be all kinds of wonderful werewolf-wise, but he can be dumb as a brick. Boyd used to think he had it together, before getting the bite; he even idolized him a bit, with him being captain of the lacrosse team and the gorgeous girlfriend and not being an asshole about it. Now that he actually knows him, he's generally just a pain in the ass, stubborn with his unrealistic ideals and weird loyalties, but admittedly still a good guy deep down.

Jackson's friendship with Danny is overtly homoerotic, but for how long it's been that way is unknown. A guy like Jackson could have felt like that all his life and still stamped it down, afraid of the consequences; his family's WASP's, the whitest people in Beacon Hills and deeply conservative. Erica has always been bi, so that could mean anything, and apparently the same goes for Lydia. He was really grasping at straws until he learned that because of the werewolf control issues, Derek was homeschooled for most of his life.

The pasta Bolognese is great, and they pile up in front of the television to let the meal settle and to watch something stupefying but entertaining. They end up watching old reruns of Top Gear and laugh at the hosts for being English and old. Boyd is sitting in the sofa with Erica huddled up beside him and Isaac between his legs on the floor. Stiles is next to Erica and decidedly not touching Derek who's sitting stiffly beside him. Just fuck already, dumbasses. Lydia and Allison are curled around Danny, and Scott and Jackson are using Isaac's legs as a headrest. It's nice. Really nice.

Boyd knows he hasn't been this content with life since before Alicia. He doesn't even mind the times when Peter stops by and talks about how he has traveled and seen the world, and that it's nice, and would Stiles like to take it over with him? Stiles always just laughs at him and Derek tears Peter a new one when Stiles isn't looking. Boyd thinks they're lucky that Stiles is into Derek; he and Peter would be terrifying together; Stiles can be scary when he's mad. He can just picture them, sitting together on a throne of skulls, making out. And now he wanna claw out his mental eyeballs, thanks for another nasty image Peter.

Yeah, before Alicia... He doesn't think as much about Alicia as he used to. He still automatically scans for her in a crowd and regularly updates his inner mental image of her - she would be 16 by now - but he doesn't spend all his time punishing himself over it. Derek is a surprisingly good role model when it comes to what _not_ to do. All that man pain got him nowhere, and Boyd feels strongly about making this new life work, too much to jeopardize it over something that's not even his fault, no matter what some people think. He was just a kid, and it's in the past now anyway, a past life. A bad life. Taking the bite felt like a liberating act of suicide on his part, except that he knew there was an afterlife, full of werewolves and magic. That's what he was after, not the power that came along, but a chance to start from scratch. He still comes back to the old apartment sometimes, just so she knows he's still around, but he makes sure he never has to talk to her or see her blaming eyes. That life is dead and buried; he doesn't talk to ghosts.

And maybe that's why it's not that difficult to accept this new "digging' guys" thing. New life, new rules, and hey, he can play like that, it's not that he minds, he just likes to know what's happening around him. He's quiet for a reason, partly so he won't miss out on anything. He listens and watches and he feels safe like that, like the secret spider in the web who knows everything about everybody, often before they know it themselves.

And that's how he figured it out. Just by looking, listening, sniffing. And then he went to Deaton again, and asked if you could be magic without knowing it, and of course you can. Some people are just born with magic abilities, and it's so low key they don't even know it themselves. Not all supernatural creatures are as in-your-face and camp about it as werewolves. It makes sense, really, like the way some people are just born lucky, or with a knack for making people miserable or happy.

And everybody likes Danny. It's never questioned; it's just one of those facts. His whole family is like that, popular and just really nice to be around. And he really is a happy, likeable guy, who just wants everybody to love each other and be happy as well. And he's still the only gay guy in school. Not a single whiff of arousal near girls. He is the only one in his gigantic circle of friends that isn't affected by the bi thing. Like right now, sandwiched between Lydia and Allison, undeniably some of the hottest girls around, and he just smells calm and serene and a bit of CK1.

They checked it, he and Deaton, him with his nose and Deaton with his mojo, and they're as certain as it's possible to be: The whole Mahealani family is probably some sort of extremely low level succubae or cupids, people who feed on good vibes and sexual energy and subconsciously make some very small but important changes to maximize it, just on the people they are in fairly close proximity with. Danny was in Boyd’s math class his first year in Beacon Hills. Derek never encountered him before Scott was bitten.

Messing with people's actual minds, changing their brains. Sounds kind of creepy when you look at it like that. The level of magic is extremely low and hard to detect, but the change is apparently permanent. They don't seem to know they do it themselves, and maybe nobody would ever have known if two of them hadn't married and made a family. The combined effect of the Mahealanis in a small town is just enough to cause a spike in the gay to straight ratio. Or bi to straight, if you will.

Their coats are in a big pile on the floor under the coatrack, having fallen down like an avalanche from the sheer mass of them, and people shove at each other to find what's theirs. It's a cold night, but the wolves are going to head out now to check perimeters and to train in the thin layer of snow. Might as well use it while it's there.

Danny is digging for his own coat, and hands Boyd his at the same time.

"You take care tonight," he says and looks earnestly up at him and Boyd nods and smiles. Danny is nice. Everybody likes Danny. And that's ok with him. He's not gonna say anything, and Deaton's famous for keeping his mouth shut, so no worries there. You don't have to do something about everything; it's not harming anybody. In fact, it's making people happier; just look at how Derek blushes when Stiles falls flailing over the coats and into his arms, how they both stare at each other like fools. They're disgustingly cute, and it makes Boyd feel this warm tingling in his chest that he has come to recognize as happiness. Why risk ruining that? It's not really a question to him, just another thing he knows, another way he is keeping his pack safe by keeping silent. He just shrugs on his coat and walks into the night, silently, deadly and happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fic, written on my phone a day I had a bad back and had to lie down all the time. I would love some comments, but please be gentle :)


End file.
